Cyril Solis
EARLY LIFE Cyril was given away for adoption at birth, never really knowing who his family was. All he knew was when he was born and where, according to records. Growing up was tough for him as he was always being moved around from foster home to foster home until the age of 11, when he was adopted by the Fawkes family. Armand and Victoria Fawkes noticed something special about Cyril from the start. They noticed he was very intellectual for a boy his age and decided to test him out, always giving him something that required large amounts of thought and concentration. From then on, Armand started to teach him about security systems and how to bypass them, making him an excellent breacher and hacker at an early age. Victoria Fawkes decided to take a different approach. She noticed he had very quick reflexes. By training him in hand to hand combat, he was able to defend himself and how to strike. She also started him on marksmanship training, making him an expert sniper. It was at the age of 13 when Cyril realized what all this training was for. Cyril did enjoy the challenges they gave him, but wasn't ready when assigned his first initial contract. He had to take out a political figure. His contract was a success but ended in tragedy. Cyril had become afraid of his foster family and ran away, not knowing what else they wanted from him or why they wanted him to kill. When found by his foster mother Victoria in an alleyway, Cyril kept his guard and had a gun aimed at her. The shots Cyril heard were not from his gun, but the people behind Victoria. They were Templar. Cyril learned from the Templar about the hidden war that was going on during his short abduction. They gave him an ultimatum, join us and give us the location of the assassins or die. Cyril took the opportunity to escape after the driver had been gunned down by Armand and lost control of the van and flipping it over. Cyril continued to run away and found refuge in an italian restaurant owned by Luciano Zappetti. Little did he know, that was a safehouse for the Assassin brotherhood where Armand found him and reunited with him. Cyril continued his training as an assassin by Armand and Master Assassin Luciano until Armand felt he was fully ready to go out on his own. Skills and Development As Cyril's training continued and once he started to dive into the Animus to learn of his Ancestral Background, he started to develop a series of traits he likes to call Eagle Focus. By concentrating enough, he was able to boost his adrenaline at will, making him faster, stronger, and even think ahead. PERSONAL LIFE Being an assassin came second to Cyril. He continued to work around as an I.T specialist in a tech support center during the day and a resident DJ at Club XCape at night. Cyril also used his hacking skills on the side going by the alias "Glitch", earning some extra money under the table by making software exploits, modifying hardware, and decrypting files for a price. On September 3rd, 2012, he was contacted for help on a major file by a woman named Alexandria Herondale and would pay any price to find out what it was she had taken. After meeting with her, he noticed she had a very familiar symbol on necklace. It was the mark of the brotherhood. The files she had taken were no ordinary files either. She had obtained a copy of the Anima files from Abstergo, the place she worked as a financial adviser. It was then Cyril learned she was on the run after being chased by Templar field agents and escaped with fellow assassin, Elijah. Alexandria while on the run, decided to hide with Cyril, where he created a new id and completely changed her status from the system, faking her death with the help of fellow assassin Kurt who worked as a mortician, and even falling for her. Kurt and Cyril even helped train her to become an assassin and joined the Brotherhood. The 2 were married by Luciano in December 11, 2012. = TRIVIA: = Cyrils design was inpired by Devon Sawa's portrayal of Owen Elliot in the television show, NikitaCategory:Characters Category:Assassins